fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Wild Wolf: Hoofdstuk 7
Wanneer je de roep van de wilde wolf hoort, ben je thuis... Wanneer Melanie op de zolder van haar oma een medaillon vind dat van moeder was, verandert haar leven compleet. Aangetrokken door de kracht van het medaillon gaat ze op reis door het mysterieuze Canada. Hier zijn nog resten zijn te vinden van magie. Met haar vriend Eef en haar nieuwe vrienden probeert Melanie het land van haar ouders te vinden. Dat blijkt nog moeilijker dan gedacht, totdat er op een nacht een tweede maan aan de hemel verschijnt. Dan wordt alles duidelijk... Hoofdstuk 7 De wind waaide over de velden. De lucht was helder. De zon scheen en verwarmde hun lichaam. Mel, Indy en Eef ploegden door het lange gras. Mel liep achteraan en oefende ondertussen met haar nieuwe truc. Ze moest een steen bevriezen. Ze oefende keer op keer. Het lukte steeds beter. Mel grijnsde. Ze had het nog niet verteld aan haar oma en Eef. Ze keek naar hem hoe zijn sterke lichaam doorstapte. Ze waren nog een hele dag gebleven, Mel had zich opgesloten in haar kamer en had geoefend met haar ijsbollen en ijsvonkjes. De ijsvonkjes werkten eigenlijk gewoon net als vuurwerk. Je kon ze omhoogschieten en dan spatten ze uit elkaar. Eef draaide zich om en Mel keek recht in zijn ogen. Ze liet de steen vallen en vroeg op norse toon. "Wat is er?" Eef lachte. "Opschieten slome! We hebben niet de hele dag de tijd!" Mel grijnsde, ze rende vooruit en duwde hem. Die avond zaten ze bij het kampvuur. Het vuur danste voor Mels ogen heen en weer. Indy had het boek erbij gepakt en was verdiept in de reeksen van woorden. Eef oliede zijn wapens en sleep zijn messen.Mel zat ondertussen een eindje verder weg in de schaduwen onder een boom te oefenen. Ze maakte ijsbollen en maakte Eef nerveus door ze in de struiken te gooien. Even later had ze er genoeg van en stond op. Liep naar de tent en pakte een kaart. Daarna liep Mel terug en ging ze weer zitten. Ze ging met vinger over de kaart en zag het plaatsje waar ze de laatste keer overnacht hadden. Het volgende dorp zouden ze misschien morgen al bereiken. Ze glimlachte, hoewel ze het niet erg vond om in de open lucht te slapen, vond ze de bedden in de herbergen wel heerlijk comfortabel. Zoals Mel al had verwacht kwamen die volgende dag de contouren van het volgende dorpje in zicht. Ze zochten een herberg op en kregen een plaatsje. De herberg was gezellig druk en het gezelschap gingen zitten tussen een groep waar een man aan het vertellen was. "...Toen verdween hij tussen de bomen. Hij is er niet meer uitgekomen." Een vrouw keek hem met open mond aan. "Maar dat is onmogelijk." Vertelde ze. "Dat hele bos is omringt door een steile rotswand." Er klonk instemmend gemompel. Een andere man stond op, hij was al wat ouder en zijn haren begonnen grijs te worden. "Er moet iets in dat woud zijn." De man werd luid toegeschreeuwd en bijgestaan. Mel was het zat en sprong op tafel, rechtte haar schouwers. "Hebben jullie dan ooit de moed gehad om te zoeken naar dat ene in het woud?" Nu werd de menigte doodstil. Ze keken haar recht aan of ze keken beschaamt naar hun voeten. "Zou jij dat wel durven dan?" Een vrouw keek haar minachtend aan. Mel grijnsde. "Als het moet zou ik dat doen, al is het dan alleen maar om die man te vinden die in het bos verdwenen is. Alleen maar omdat hij wel durft wat jullie niet durven." Ze stak haar kin omhoog sprong van de tafel af en liep uitdagend naar haar kamer. "Wat was dat nou?" Vroeg Eef. Ze zaten op haar kamer. Mel haalde haar schouwers op. "Ik moest dat gewoon even zeggen." Indy staarde haar aan en vroeg. "Zou je er echt naar toe willen gaan Mel?" Mel knikte. "Dat is juist mijn plan. Ik wil die man ontmoeten. Indy, alsjeblieft. Ik ben al 15. Ik kan dat echt wel." Indy schudde haar hoofd. "Ik sta dat alleen toe als Eef meegaat." Eef kuchte. "Ik denk dat Mel dat zelf wel aankan hoor, ze is een slimme en sterke meid. Ik heb haar trouwens wat dingen geleerd met pistolen en zwaarden dus verdedigen kan ze zichzelf ook wel." Indy zuchtte. "Nee, dat doe ik niet. Mel ik verbied je om dat woud in te gaan." Mel grijnsde. Ze wist wel beter. Het was avond. Mel stond voor het raam. Het regende. Dikke spetters vielen tegen het glas aan. Ze liep naar haar kast en haalde haar tas tevoorschijn. Ze had twee messen van Eef gekregen en gespte die dingen om. Ook had ze een geweer en nam ze die ook mee. Ze deed een lange mantel om met een kap, die ze over haar hoofd schoof. Daarna liep ze opnieuw naar het raam. Ze keek naar beneden. Niet ver daaronder lag het dak van de schuur waar alle paarden en rijtuigen stonden. Mel had al vaker op daken gerend en durfde dit wel aan. Ze opende de luiken en ging op de rand van het raam zitten. Haar voeten bungelden naar beneden. Ze nam een teug adem en liet zich vallen. Na een korte klap lande ze op het dakje. Ze keek om zich heen en gleed naar de rand van het schuine dak. Daarna liet ze zichzelf vallen en lande ze met een snelle koprol. Ze keek grijnzend naar het gebouw. We wist waar het bos was en rende die richting uit. Ze was doorweek toen ze de bomen zag opdoemen uit de wand van water. Ze begon te rennen en pakte het geweer in haar ene hand. Toen viel haar ook op iets. Een licht, met ingehouden adem liep ze er naar toe en hoe verder ze kwam hoe beter ze de contouren van het gebouw begon te zien. Het was een huis. Redelijk groot en met een grote tuin erom heen, Mel liep door het hekje. Ze zag een mooie gebeitste deur en bleef staan. Moest ze wel naar binnen gaan? Maar haar nieuwsgierigheid won het van haar angst en ze klopte op de deur. Ze hoorde gestommel en de deur werd opengedaan. Voor haar stond een grote man, eerder gezegd een kerel. Hij glimlachte. "Kom binnen." Mel keek hem wantrouwend aan. Maar trok haar kap naar achter en hield haar geweer onder haar mantel. Daarna liep ze naar binnen. Het huis was gezellig ingericht en voelde knus aan. Ze liepen naar de woonkamer waar twee fauteuils bij een open haard stonden. "Neem plaats reiziger." Zei de man terwijl hij zelf ook ging zitten. "En doe dat geweer maar weg, van mij heb je niks te vrezen." Mel trok haar wenkbrauw op maar deed toch wat de man zei. "Zo, mijn naam is Sirek. Ik vind het leuk dat ik eens bezoek heb. Mag ik dan ook weten wat jouw naam is?" Mel knikte. "Nou Sirek, mijn naam is Melanie. Maar je mag me ook Mel noemen hoor." Sirek grijnsde. "Ik noem je wel gewoon Melanie." Mel knikte. "Wat kom je hier eigenlijk doen?" Vroeg de man aan haar. "Ik was op weg naar het bos. Het schijnt dat er een tijdje geleden een reiziger naartoe is gegaan. Maar hij is niet terug gekomen. Ik wilde hem gaan zoeken, kun jij me helpen?" Sirek zuchtte. "Wat een onderneming al voor z'n jonge meid als jij. Maar ik zal je helpen." Sirek boog wat naar voor. Hij begon wat zachter te praten en Mel deed moeite om hem te verstaan. "Er schijnt hier iets magisch te zijn in het woud. Iets met een tempel. Ik ben er nooit geweest maar ik heb het gemerkt. Een aanwezigheid van een geest of iets. Soms zit ze in je hoofd. Zolang ik hier leef heb ik me ervoor leren afsluiten. maar ik kan begrijpen dat die reiziger hier slachtoffer van is geworden." Mel knikte. "Ik heb ervaring met magie." Zei ze aarzelend. Ze wist niet of ze een man die ze helemaal niet kende hierover moest vertellen. "oh ja?" Vroeg hij. Mel knikte, ze zou het gewoon laten zien. "Kijk!" Zei ze. Ze hield haar hand op checkte of het medaillon om haar nek zat en herhaalde snel de stappen. Niet veel later zweefde er een bol van ijs voor haar neus. Sirek keek als verdoofd naar de bol. "Wow, hoe?" Stamelde hij. Mel liet de bol vallen en pakte het medaillon. "Hierdoor. Het verleent me de kracht om dit te kunnen." Sirek knikte. "Maar waarom wil je die man vinden." Vroeg hij om weer op het onderwerp te komen. "misschien weet hij meer over magie en ik wil hem gewoon redden." Sirek knikte. "Alleen ga jij dat niet doen, ik zal die man zoeken en hiernaartoe komen. Dat is veel te gevaarlijk voor jou." ---- Hoofdstuk 6 --- Hoofdstuk 8 Categorie:Wild Wolf Categorie:Wild Wolf: hoofdstukken Categorie:Bloemstaart